Not a Date
by Chris the Leavittman
Summary: Tsundre Fiona goes to a dance with someone unexpected. Inspired by art by Javier "JaviSuzumiya" Bebavides on Deviantart.


**Inspired by art by Javier "JaviSuzumiya" Bebavides on Deviantart.**

"Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack are the move to find who stole all the forks from the food court."

"The perpetrator's trail has led all the way through this store."

It was a normal Saturday morning for Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride. There were solving the crimes that surrounded the mall's stores as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack respectively.

"Alright Jack," Lincoln said to his companion while walking in the store, "we gotta be careful not knock anything over this time or…" Just as Lincoln said that, both he and Clyde ran into a clothes rack; dropping hangers left and right.

"Aggh, come on!" Said a voice from across the store. Such a voice came from one of the store's workers, Fiona.

"Never mind," Lincoln exclaimed as the teen came up to him and Clyde.

Fiona would usually be upset over the duo's antics in the store. However, today she wasn't in the mood for getting upset at them. She sighed, "just clean up these hangers you two."

"Yes miss," Clyde said as he and Lincoln picked up the hangers.

"Say Clyde," said Lincoln, "does Fiona seem a bit different today."

"Maybe, why?"

"She normally scolds us for like 10 minutes about us making a mess here. She barely batted an eye at us. No offense."

"None taken." Clyde readjusted his eye patch and pondered for a moment. "Well Dr. Lopez always says 'when something seems odd, it usually means something's different."

Lincoln thought about his friend's words while looking over at Fiona. She was looking down while folding up clothes; sighing along the way. Lincoln had made up his mind, "I'll go over to talk to her. Take care of these hangers and the fork bandit for me, will ya Clyde?"

"Sure thing bud," said the friend, saluting.

Lincoln walked over the counter where the down teen worked. "Hey, are you alright Fiona?"

Fiona sighed at the tween as she replied, "I'm fine. What's it to you mace crafty?"

"Ace Savvy, and I can't help but notice you looking kinda sad."

"Didn't I tell you to take care of those hangers. You wouldn't understand anyhow."

"I just want to make sure you're okay." Lincoln walked up closer to the brunette. "It's fine. You can tell me anything."

Fiona sighed once more. She figured he'd only leave her alone if she told him. "You really wanna know."

Lincoln nodded.

"Okay, you remember that dress I got from Stader's," Fiona explained.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was gonna wear it tonight to this big dance my school is hosting."

"A dance?" Said Lincoln. "Leni never mention a school dance."

Fiona looked over her shoulder at the boy and Aggravatingly said, "Me and Leni go to different schools, Space Stabby." She sighingly calmed down again. "If you'd asked me a month or two ago, I would have dismissed it as another pointless thing to do. But, this really nice guy asked me and for a good amount of time, I thought I'd have fun. However, he just canceled on me this morning to spend time with his grandfather."

"Oh," Lincoln replied, "that explains it."

"The worse part is I have to show up with someone else or a group in order to go. (Sigh and then pause) I was actually kinda looking forward to it."

"Why not just go with your friends? Maybe Leni would like to go."

"Leni and Miguel are already covering my shifts tonight and Jackie and Mandee are busy as well. And besides," Fiona stopped for a second to let the truth seep in her soul. "I don't…have…many friends."

Lincoln just stood in silence; letting the realization sink through. "Oh."

"It's fine, I'll just sit at home looking at the wall. As always."

Lincoln felt bad for this girl. Sure she mildly annoyed him as much as he mildly annoyed her, but he felt nearly the same way towards her as he did when he had to jumble 4 Sadie Hawkins Dates at once. Then, the eleven year old got an idea. "Hey, what if I…went…to the dance…with. You?" As he said it, he realized how stupid it was.

Fiona looked at the boy and asked, "what?"

"I mean I know I'm younger than you and it would be a little weird…"

"Oh, its more then a little weird!" The girl got up and looked the white-haired kid. "What is this, some deranged fantasy for you, Space Sabby?"

"I have a name you kn-" Right as Lincoln said that, Fiona got down on her knees and pulling his face to her face furiously

"Listen, Stinkin'. I'd rather be caught dead on an unknown alien planet then make a laughing stock of myself at school ON A DATE WITH YOU! GOT IT!?"

"Yes," Lincoln said nervously.

"FIONA!"

The two looked over to see Ms. Charmichael, Fiona's boss standing angrily at them.

"What did I say about scolding the crime fighters?"

Fiona sighed again; letting go of Lincoln, standing back up, and getting back to work, looking down while doing so.

"I'm sorry about that Lincoln," Ms. Charmichael said; helping Lincoln up.

"I was just trying to make her feel better."

Fiona looked back at Lincoln walking away with her boss. She began pondering about him. It frustrated her how much he and his friend's shenanigans took place in the mall, her store specifically. However, he did offer to take her to the dance. She never saw such a sweet gesture from a kid like him before. One part of her might've said it was cute. Fiona tries to doubt it, but realizes she has spent a lot of time alone. Despite liking being alone, she wanted to get out there.

Even if it meant spending time with the person who was the least likely person she'd spend it with.

After being guided back to the hanger rack by the manager, Lincoln began picking up the last of the hangers until he heard the voice.

"Hey uh Lincoln…"

The boy looked up at the teen.

Fiona kneels down at the boy and said, "Let me see your phone."

"Why?" Lincoln handed her his cell.

"I have to know your address to pick you up tonight. So I'm adding myself into your contacts."

"Wha-"

"I changed my mind." Fiona tossed the phone back to Lincoln. "Wear a dark blue tie. Be ready by 6:30."

Just as Fiona walked away, Lincoln got up and shouted, "o-okay. See you then!"

Confused, Clyde walks over to his friend. "What was that about?"

"I think I'm going out with a high schooler."

* * *

6:30 rolled around when Fiona drove up to The Loud House. She almost didn't believe what she was about to to. Regardless, the 16 year old didn't get all gussied up in a blue dress for nothing so she got out of her car and approached the shabby house. Fiona heard a plethora of voices from the inside once she got up to the porch. She rang the doorbell and instantly the voices' screams were silenced for a brief moment.

"Girls," said a masculine voice from beyond the door, "please behave yourselves." The door is opened by Lincoln and both a middle aged brown haired man and an equally middle aged blonde woman.

"Hey," said the man, "you must be Fiona. My name is Lynn and this is Rita."

"Nice to meet you," Fiona expressed as the the parents and the boy walked out the door onto the porch, closing the door behind them. Almost instantly, Fiona noticed nine girls of varying age peeking out the nearby window in the corner of her eye.

"We apologize for our girls," Rita said. "They typically get pretty ecstatic whenever our little man goes on a date." The mom pinched her son's cheek.

"Mom!" Lincoln regressed.

"It's not really a date." Fiona nearly gagged at that word.

"I thought we'd take some pictures of you two before you head out." Lynn got out his camera and gestured the "couple" over to the side of the porch. They took the pictures and the parents and the pair dispersed into the house and Fiona's car respectively.

"Never had dance pictures done before," said Fiona.

"When I'm sure you looked beautiful in them. Though you should've smiled a bit more. Just my thoughts."

"Whatever," the reluctant teen said, "let's just get this over with." Fiona turned the ignition and drove them to her high school gym.

Along the way, Lincoln tried to make small talk with her. "I got a blue tie to match your dress like you said."

Fiona didn't respond.

"So, just curious but is this a high school gym we're going to or a football field? I only ask because these khakis aren't prep for.."

Still no response.

After a moment of silence, Lincoln asked, "do you like your job at the store?"

The girl just sighed for the tenth time this fic and reluctantly said, "yes I appreciate the tie, it's a gym so don't get your pants in a twist, and my job pays through college. There, now will you just be quite for the rest of the night, Space Savvy?"

"Hmm, you were close that time."

"Ugh!"

"You can't exactly have a date without polite conversation."

"It's not a date," the irritated teenage said, "and let me ask you this case. Why do you and your friend even dress up in those ridiculous costumes anyway?"

"Well…because it's fun and it helps us concentrate on our work."

Fiona just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Cosplay is actually a pretty overlooked clothing creation process. Me and Clyde actually had to buy and knit our own fabric, with Leni's help of course."

"Wait," Fiona stopped him, "you made those dorky costumes yourselves?"

"Yeah, have you ever made clothes before?"

"I may have tried a couple of times to no avail. I would really like to make cute dresses and skits as a hobby one day."

"Well," the kid said, "maybe sometime we'd have to show you."

"Yeah maybe," the brunette said. She soon realized who she was talking to. "But don't get used to me. It's just one night."

"Oh," Lincoln said disappointingly. "For a second there I thought you were enjoying this date."

"Not a Date." As she drove in the silent car, Fiona began to ponder about Lincoln.

* * *

The two got to the dance with barely a scratch. Once they stepped outside the car, the teen and tween got some murmuring glances all the way to the gym and even inside.

"What are they doing here?"

"Who invited them?"

"Is that Fiona?"

"She's a little out of his league if you know what I mean."

"He's cute you gotta admit."

"She's a nobody."

Nonetheless, Lincoln and Fiona stepped onto the dance floor. They were playing a popular upbeat song.

"Well, might as well," the teen girl got cut off by her accompaniment stepping aside.

"Hey, this is a good song." Lincoln started dancing along to the beat.

Fiona tried to ignore him at first, but after a couple of seconds began looking at her "not date" she was surprised to see he had some pretty sweet moves. Even some of her schoolmates began to notice after a short while.

"Nice moves kid."

"Yeah, way to go"

"Wish I could move like that now."

One girl walked up to Fiona and asked her, "is he your date?"

The blue dressed brown head just replied awkwardly, "hmm, oh! He's not. Well we aren't on. I'm just babysitting-"

"Hey, it's fine. I'm Melissa. You're Fiona, right?"

"Y-yeah"

"Why don't you come over to my group and 'babysit' with us?"

Fiona just smiled at that gesture "Hey Lincoln!"

Lincoln stopped dancing.

"Melissa here is letting us join her group."

"Sweet!"

The three walked over to the other side of the gym.

"I never realized you could dance so well," Fiona said as they were walking

"Thanks, learned some of those moves from a video game."

"Let me guess, that weird twerking VR game."

"Yeah." Lincoln soon realized something. "Why do you ask?"

Fiona tried to look away shyly, "No-no reason."

"You play video games?" Lincoln was shocked to know this fact.

"Sometimes," replied Fiona

Lincoln gasped at the nine lettered word. "Well, what do ya play?"

"Just ones that involve…playing as a dog…or a frog."

"Hmm." Lincoln wasn't sure about that answer. "What about the explodie kind?"

Fiona blurted out, "Oooh! I love those! Like the one with the Fwosh and Douj-" Upon realizing what she just said, Fiona covered her mouth.

Lincoln just looked up at her and smiled, "It's fine to be a gamer at heart."

"What-whatever" the teen folded her arms trying to act pouty again.

After a short pause Lincoln asked Fiona, "Want to learned those moves?"

The young woman unfolded her arms and replied with an astounding, "YES!"

* * *

The night went on. Lincoln taught Fiona some of his video game inspired moves and they both hung out with Melissa's group of friends and their dates. Turns out they were all in some of Fiona's classes and this was the first time she even met all of them.

The dance lasted for around three hours. Near the end of the event, Lincoln was telling Fiona, Melissa, and their new friends stories about his life.

"So, it turns out the farmer we helped out was this famous cherry farmer and bought out the top floor of the resort."

"That's crazy," said Melissa. "And he let you guys stay with him."

"Pretty much, it was a crazy Loud family vacation."

Fiona smiled, "I bet."

Just that moment, the DJ announced the last slow song of the night, "True" by Spandau Ballet, and everyone in the gym grabbed their partners for one last slow dance.

The white haired boy and his older partner were among the people dancing this last song. Since Fiona was way taller than Lincoln, they just slow danced holding each other's arms.

"You know," said the boy, "I actually had a fun time tonight."

"Me too," replied his complainant. "I had way more fun than I thought I would."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know…At work…I didn't think much of you. I just thought you were just a dorky kid running around in his underwear. But I gotta admit…you're kinda cool, Lincoln."

"Thank you," exclaimed a lightly blushing Lincoln. "And I will say you aren't just a stick in the mud either, Fiona. You're actually pretty beautiful."

She just smiled at him at his complement. "You're a sweet boy, you know that."

"Well, I did grow up with ten sisters."

"Well thank you," Fiona said, "And I liked your khakis."

"Thanks." Lincoln slapped the side of his leg, much to the teen's enjoyment.

Soon after that, the boy decided to spin this young woman. After a full 360, Fiona grabbed Lincoln's reached out hand. She pulled herself down into him with a hug.

Lincoln was slightly shocked at Fiona's action, then he returned the hug. He grabbed her butt whilst hugging though.

"That feels good," she said. "Just take it easy back there, though."

Lincoln blushed. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. You've got a thicc booty."

"It's okay, but thank you."The two swayed in their embrace for the rest of the song.

"Thanks for being my date...Ace."

* * *

Soon the youngsters dispersed from the gym. Fiona traded phone numbers with the new friends she made before driving Lincoln home. She was happy he was her kind of wingman for the night. The duo talked much about video games and tv shows for the duration of the drive to the Loud house. Fiona's car pulled up to the curd beside the Lincoln's home and she decided to walk him up to the porch.

"It's a little weird," she said, "usually I'm the one being walked up to the porch."

"Well I suppose tonight was an unusual night for both of us," Lincoln said as they approached the deck.

Fiona got down on he knees again. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too," said the boy, "maybe we should hang out again in a place that isn't so formal."

"I'd love to sometime."

"Perhaps we could play video games and make some clothes."

The brunette put her hand on his shoulder. "It's a deal." Fiona leaned in a gave her date a small kiss on the check. "Good night, Ace Savvy."

Before she got up, Lincoln stopped her, "Wait!" He return her gesture and kissed her check, right under her mole. "Good night, beautiful."

Fiona smiled at him and got up and walked back to her car as he walked inside his home and family.

It was the most wonderful night she had in a long time.

THE END

**Free batch of grumblecakes for whoever got that reference when Fionacoln were talking video games.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed.**


End file.
